Thicker than Water
by Seito
Summary: Young Justice/Detective Conan. Oneshot. It was a quiet day in Mount Justice until an intruder broke in. Is he friend or foe? Regardless though some bonds are thicker than water. R&R


I own the plunny.

This is a oneshot.

* * *

><p>It was a quiet day in Mt. Justice. Black Canary had given them the weekend off from training while she was taking care of a mission for the League. Batman had called ahead to say that there wouldn't be any missions this weekend and that they should use the time to relax and bond together as a team. Ironically he even used the phrased, "Even superheroes need time off". Robin chuckled in the background and told his team that he and Batman would arrive within twenty minutes.<p>

So Megan, being Megan, promptly began to plan what the television had called "Movie Night". Artemis grudgingly agreed but only after she made Megan promise to NOT watch a 'Disney Princess Marathon' like Megan wanted. She did however consent to Tangled after Megan looked at her with pleading eyes. Kaldur instantly removed any horror movies placed into the pile by Wally, stating they were not good for Superboy (who didn't know anything) or Robin (who wasn't old enough to see half of the ones Wally had found… actually none of them were old enough.) Wally called him a spoilsport.

Soon popcorn was made, Planet Earth was popped into the DVD player to pass the time until Robin and Batman arrived. (Not to mention Planet Earth was jaw-dropping beautiful.) Wally placed a bowl of popcorn in Robin's seat.

Or he would have.

"Oh popcorn! Thanks! I'm starving."

Wally dropped the bowl of popcorn in shock. Sitting next to him was a teenage dressed in black. The black hat hid his eyes and kept (what Wally would assume) messy brown hair under control.

"Wha-? Who are you?" Wally freaked out.

In the time it took a wide smirk to spread across the unknown teen's face was how long it took for the rest of the team to snap out of their shock.

Superboy leaped towards the stranger only for the stranger to backflip over the couch. Artemis slid over to behind the tv, where a hidden button for the alarm was located. Megan flung the bowls of popcorn with her telekinesis. The strange dodged them in almost strange fashion, leaping and ducking over them in a way that was almost reminisce of Robin style of acrobats.

Kaldur had rushed to the kitchen, water bearers in hand, pulling water from the sink to form his weapons. "Who are you?" he demanded.

The stranger simply laughed. "Well that's the question of the day isn't it?" he taunted. He danced around all of them as if it was simply a game, dodging Artemis' arrows, Superboy's punches, and Kaldur's swings. He tripped Wally before spinning Megan around and dipping her low to the ground as if she was his dance partner.

He spun her away and into Kaldur's arms just in time to turn towards the door where Batman and Robin where silently entering, armed with batarangs. "Hello Uncle, cousin dearest!" the stranger greeted. "Sorry about breaking and entering into your secret base, but I figured it would be faster than traveling all the way to Gotham and trying to break into the Batcave." His grin is wide and there's a playful hint of amusement in his voice.

"Ka-" Robin started, shocked.

The stranger interrupted him. "Tut, tut, cousin. I'm not in uniform nor am I out of uniform. Let's just call me Bluejay for now yes?"

"Bluejay," Batman said in a gruff voice. "Why are you here?"

Bluejay lifted his face high enough for Batman to catch a glimpse at the same deep blue eyes. Unlike the rest of his body language, they were narrowed and sharp. Despite his playful mood, Bluejay was actually serious. That could mean several things.

"Hmm," he said, rocking back and forth on the balls of his feet. "Honestly? I need some help."

Robin frowned. "I… we… If it your usual business I can't help you with that," he said in a small voice.

The team watched the exchange in stunned silent but only Wally caught the implications behind Robin's words. Family was always a big thing to Robin, to Dick, especially since his parents were gone. It didn't even required blood. The people Robin trusted and cared about were family (the rest of the team wasn't family yet, not yet, too soon, still friends/comrades/allies, but not family yet). Wally learned that the hard way a year ago.

But for Robin to say he can't help that could only mean one thing, the person standing before them was a criminal of the sort. Family is important, but that fine line of justice and honor is a tad bit more important.

Bluejay shook his head. "No, not my usual business. That's already been taken care of. I was hoping you two could take in mom for awhile and help move some people successfully into the states?"

Robin's eyes widen behind his mask. "Aunty?" he said in a stun voice before it took a furious tone. "Don't tell me you did something stupid to put her in danger?"

This time Bluejay actually winced at Robin's words. "Well," he started before a buzzing noise interrupted him.

Bluejay stopped what he was saying and pulled out an earring around from his pocket. "Hold on, I gotta take this," he said pulling an ear piece from the earring and placing it in his ear.

"Tantei-kun?"  
>"Change of plans, they found us. We're ditching the Star City meet up."<br>"What do you mean they found you? Is everyone alright?"  
>"Yeah…"<br>"That's lacking your usual confidence tantei-kun."  
>"I'm not sure where they are. I can only trust that they're safe. Jodie-sensei and I are leading them away while everyone else makes a run for it. Ran is with her and my parents. James-san is taking care of Ai and the Professor. Sato and Takagi are with your mother, Nakamori-keibu, Hakuba and Aoko. Heiji and his family are with Kazuha and hers."<p>

_'BANG!'_

Bluejay ripped the ear piece out of his ear for a moment before frantically putting it back in. "Shinichi!" he called out. The 'bang' was loud enough that everyone in the room could actually hear it.

"We're fine," Shinichi's voice came over the ear piece, statically and broken.

"Shit. Chianti caught up to us. I have a plan though to get us out of this. Don't worry about us."

Bluejay clenched his fist. "Don't do anything stupid, tantei-kun. I'm not taking your dead body back to Ran-chan like that."

"Heh, same to you. Where do you want to meet up? You're the only one I could reach."

"Gotham City."

"Gotham? The city with the worse crime rate in all of the states and if there was ever a place to hide the Black Organization's headquarters that would be the place?"

Bluejay glanced at Batman and Robin. "Yeah. I have family there. Not sure if they'll help us, but at the very least I'm hoping to hide _it_ with them."

"Alright… Jodie-sensei says to take of yourself, Lupin. We'll meet you in Gotham."

The call ended there. Bluejay pocketed the earring cellphone before turning back to Robin and Batman. "Look, I understand you won't, can't help me. I know the F.B.I is pretty good with their witness protection but since I knew two people who are better, ah well, nevermind."

"F.B.I?" Robin asked horror stricken. "What did you get yourself into? Who's after you? Why are they firing bullets at you?"

Bluejay blinked. "Ah, sometimes I forget little cousin that you are fluent in Japanese. I didn't want you to hear that conversation."

_"KIDDO!" _

Robin watched as his cousin's shoulders sagged a little. Even though the hat obscure most of his face, Robin could still see that his cousin looked older, more tired, and nothing like the vibrant teen Robin associated with his cousin.

"Explain," Batman ordered. Kid looked at his 'uncle'. He had to give the man who took his cousin in props. His poker face was practically perfect, but Kid knew he was concerned just as much as his cousin was.

"I'm… I'm simply trying to bring down my father's killers."

The pieces clicked together in Robin's head. The blurry image of his uncle, Kid's father, rose together in his mind, meshing with the memory of his parents' death. "It wasn't an accident was it?" he asked softly.

Kid shook his head. "No. As much as stealing is in my blood, it was not the reason why I took up KID's mantle. But in my quest to bring the ones responsible down, I found out I was not the only one who was hurt by their actions. We had finally made some leeway in bring them down once we had started working together with the F.B.I and C.I.A but either they found out about us or someone betrayed us."

"Wait, wait," Wally interrupted speaking for the first time since Bluejay… or Kiddo arrived. "Who are 'they'?"

Kid threw a glance at the speedster. "We… don't know their official name. However everyone in my group calls them the 'Black Organization' simply because every member we've run into they wear black. Every member shares a code name after an alcohol drink. Their goals are a little obscure but we know immortality is one of them. I don't know how far their reach is in America, but in Japan they managed to infiltrate members into police commissioner office and lower ranks of the government."

Even Batman looked alarmed by that news. "And you think they're doing the same thing here?"

Kid shrugged. "It is hard to say. If the F.B.I. and C.I.A are aware of it, I would like to think that they're preventing people from the organization." He pulled up the sleeve of his jacket to look at his watch.

"I have to get going," he muttered. Looking at Batman, Kid pulled a sizable gem from his jacket pocket. He tossed it to Robin who caught it.

"Look at least do me this favor. That gem needs to be destroyed. I tried everything, bombs, hammers, saws, a drill, even acid. If one of your friends in the league could I dunno destroy it, superstrength or something that would be really nice. If that doesn't work, could you dropped it in Mariana Trench or shoot it into space? Somewhere Black Organization can never find. A black hole would be pretty good too. Actually I REALLY like the idea the black hole. Can't actually go into space or I would do it myself."

Robin looked down at the gem before looking at his cousin. "But…" He looked up at Batman before looking back at Kid. "Where are you gonna go? How are you planning to deal with them now?"

"Don't worry," Kid said with a grin. "I'm pretty good at hiding in plain sights. Master of disguises and all," he said proudly. "I just needed to make sure that gem stayed out of the Black Organization's hands."

"What's so important about that rock?" Superboy asked.

Kid tilted his head down, masking his blue eyes from sight again. "It was worth killing my father for."

"Kid…" Robin said.

Kid gave his cousin a wave. "Don't worry. I'll contact you as soon as I find a place to lay low in or when we bring them down. I won't do anything reckless, though I make no promises on that."

He turned to leave, heading toward the front door.

"Hold it," Batman said.

Kid stopped and looked back. "Hmm?" What could his uncle be planning?

"You're not leaving," Batman ordered.

Robin caught onto Batman's hidden words first. "Yeah!" He leapt forward and linked his arm through Kid's. "It's one thing it was your 'usual business' but you clearly need help this time."

Kid stared at his younger cousin. "There are about a billion things wrong with that sentence. Let's start with you two are superheroes and I'm a wanted criminal."

"_Details_," Robin replied.

"From your story, it sounds like you are in need of help," Kaldur spoke up. He stepped towards Kid. "Regardless of what you've done in the past, it sounds like you are trying to bring down a bigger threat, one that is actively trying to kill you and your love ones." The team nodded in agreement.

Batman gave a curt nod. "Precisely. I want to hear more about this Organization." Kid wilted a bit at his tone of voice which left no room for argument. There was a part of him that was regretting coming here if it meant involving more of his love ones and their friends.

"Robin, Kid Flash, you two will head to Gotham City and pick up Kid's friends. The rest of you are on standby as soon as Kid figures out where the rest of his group is," Batman ordered. The team nodded and rushed off to gather their gear, leaving Kid with Robin and Batman in room alone.

"Kaito," Robin said softly once his teammates where well out of earshot (yes even factoring in superhearing). His cousin is trembling. The perfect Poker Face that his cousin is so proud of is cracking. It's a serious sign of how he's really feeling, that much _worry_ and _fear_.

"Thank you," Kid whispered. "You don't have to do this, but honestly I don't know who else I could have asked for help. There isn't much more we can do. It's only a matter of time until they hunt us down one by one and as brilliant as the members of my group are, we're too small and their reach is too big." He doesn't want to get them involved but if they can't help him, he doesn't know who can.

"Idiot," Robin said, lightly punching his cousin in the arm. "We can't help you break the law but we can help you with this."

"Yes. You should have told us the seriousness of this situation years ago," Batman scolded, looking at his 'nephew'. Kid had the decently to look embarrassed.

Kid gave them a weak smile. "Back then I didn't want anyone else to get involved in such a dangerous thing."

Robin snorted. "Idiot," he repeated. "We're _family_. We're gonna get involved anyways, whether you want it or not."

"The bonds we share are thicker than water."

* * *

><p>The End. Thank you for reading. :3 Please review.<br>_  
><em>


End file.
